


Puppies vs. Mailman

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Puppies vs. Mailman [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Juleka teach the puppies how to scare a new mailman with the help of Rose.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: Puppies vs. Mailman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538263
Kudos: 7





	Puppies vs. Mailman

A teenage boy walked into the apartment.

"Well here I go"

A teenage boy gulped

A teenage boy was about to put the mail but he hears cute barking.

It was the puppies

A teenage boy screamed and run in fear as the puppies chase him.

Rose said "Uh-oh?"

Later

We saw the photos of a Spanish man, a Italian woman, a girl scout and a teenage boy with their underwear exposed.

Juleka said "Rose I hope you trained the puppies"

The puppies whimpers

Rose and Juleka heard a whip sound effect

Rose opened the door

They see a muscular man with orange hair, blue eyes, dark orange mustache and light tan skin. He wears a blue beret, a white shirt underneath his blue sweater, blue pants and black shoes.

The puppies tried to catch the newspaper but failed

A mailman laughed at the puppies.

The puppies growled


End file.
